<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mother in the Earth by alexandredumas_eatyourheartout</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864845">Mother in the Earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandredumas_eatyourheartout/pseuds/alexandredumas_eatyourheartout'>alexandredumas_eatyourheartout</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the writings of a robin with no wings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I was in a mood, Jason Todd Loves His Mom, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Not Okay, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Mother-Son Relationship, Not Incest, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slice of Life, Talking, Why Did I Write This?, ignore me venting on main again, is anyone ever okay?, kinda???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandredumas_eatyourheartout/pseuds/alexandredumas_eatyourheartout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wish you would say something,” Jason says quietly. “You’re always so quiet when I come around. Is it something I said?” </p><p>The rain plip-plops against the ground in reply to his words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catherine Todd &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the writings of a robin with no wings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mother in the Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: have your character go to their mother for advice</p><p>my brain: this but make it angst</p><p>well, here we are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air was dense and somber, portending the coming storm, no doubt. Clouds thundering up above were a dead giveaway. </p><p> </p><p>He glances down at nothing in particular, finally choosing to watch the blades of grass flatten beneath his boots. “Hello.”</p><p> </p><p>He picks at his scarf, “Someone, ah, someone once told me that talking to their mothers was good for them. Mothers are kind and supportive, supposedly,” he finishes bitterly, knowing that was a lie. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to say anything, though,” he chuckles deftly. “Can’t say much what with your situation, now can you?”</p><p> </p><p>The wind pulls at his hair and tosses it over his eyes. He brushes it away.</p><p> </p><p>“Bruce says to come home,” his voice is tremulous, like a leaf in the wind. “Says he misses me-- can you believe that-- it-it’s bullshit, mom, it’s so <em> so-- </em>” he covers his mouth. “I’m sorry. I’ve developed a little bit of a dirty mouth. Can’t help it when you live in the gutter as long as I did.”</p><p> </p><p>His lips press into a thin line, brows pinching. “I don’t blame you, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence fills the air. It is melancholy and intense. He knows she won’t answer him, knowing she would fear him just like everyone else did.</p><p> </p><p>“I changed my name,” he began carelessly, trying to lighten the conversation. “Red Hood suits me better than Robin did, I think. Although I doubt you would approve of my line of work.”</p><p> </p><p>He closes his eyes and waits for the wind to reply in her absence. The clouds roar at him instead.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish you were here,” he can hardly bring himself to say the words ‘I miss you.’ “I could have introduced you to Bruce and Dick. You’d get a kick out of them, mom, I swear,” his tongue is like lead in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Jason drops his head again. He’s grown weary of the howling winds replying to his call or help. A few drops of water trickle down his cheeks as the tears of the sky mingle with his own.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t trust... I don’t trust them--” Jason swallows thickly, liquid soaking through his coat. He doesn’t realize the rain picking up, doesn’t realize how quickly his hair is soaking the water. “I don’t trust myself.”</p><p> </p><p>He slicks his hair back and cups his mouth if only to keep his cries at bay. “I’m sorry-- I could have--”</p><p> </p><p>His hand slides down his face only to tuck the extremity into his pocket. Jason can feel the rain penetrating the fabric of his shirt, seeping the warmth from his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no going back for me,” he croaks out, and despite the rain and everything around him, he cannot help his throat from growing dry and hoarse. All at once, his vision is white-hot, blistering anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone left me,” he falters in his words, the truth they hold cut through him like the rain. “You were the first one that left me. The first one I actually cared about-- Why did you leave me, too?” Jason’s sobs are nothing but a murmur against the crack of lighting above his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I keep talking, thinking you would ever answer me,” Jason’s head falls into his palms. The blistering heat melted away, leaving him raw. “I didn’t know what else to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Her name is steady against his skin, so much smaller than he had remembered. He had grown so much from the last he had visited her, back when his clothes had barely fit him. He almost laughed, the idea of it all was so absurdly amusing. </p><p> </p><p>Jason would sneak away to visit his other often enough. Bruce would find his small frame resting against her broad chest. She would never say a word as Bruce tucked her son in his arms and walked away. Maybe that’s what hurt Jason most. Bruce had no problem with taking Jason away.</p><p> </p><p>Joker didn’t seem to have a problem with taking him away, either.</p><p> </p><p>“I miss you,” he finally said. “You were my mom. You still <em> are </em>. But you aren’t like other moms. You can’t scold me for breaking a bone, can’t make soup for me when I’m sick, can’t keep me from running around in a leather jacket while calling myself Red Hood.”</p><p> </p><p>He pulls away from her, “I should bring you flowers one day. You don’t deserve to be left barren and forgotten.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish you would say something,” Jason says quietly. “You’re always so quiet when I come around. Is it something I said?” </p><p> </p><p>The rain plip-plops against the ground in reply to his words. Jason closed his eyes, letting the water prickle his skin. </p><p> </p><p>“I always did like the rain.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk where i went/was going with this idea but oop-<br/>hope you liked it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>